Promises
by Amy122
Summary: Melody has been seeing hallucinations ever since she was young, but when her mother dies, a certain person wearing white robes stopped appearing to her, and has stopped protecting her against the Templar Knights. Years later she's forced to touch the Apple by her older brother what will happen when she wakes up? Altaïr X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Update 08/06/2013: Just saying I re-read this and found some mistakes or something's that didn't sound right so I changed them. The same is in Chapters two, three, four, and five. I'll re-upload Chapter two.**

**Author's Note: Hello it's me again with another Assassins' Creed Story, only I guess you could say this is almost similar to Time After Time…I couldn't think of anything better…anyway, this is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so, forgive me if he's OOC.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**I'm currently working on a cover for not only Time After Time but He loves me, He loves me not. Besides it looks like I'll be juggling between three stories XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

When I was a child my parents would always read me stories, before going to bed. Mostly about knights in shining armor who would save the damsel in distress. My mother would tell me about different kind knights, and that all they want is order and control over everything, she also once told me about other 'knights' dressed in white robes who wants free will.

After hearing those stories I started to have nightmares about those knights and I would be going to my parents crying, they would let me sleep with them at night, at one point I heard a voice or I heard something.

It mostly sounded static, so I couldn't make any of it out.

For some reason, I could always see a male figure. I don't know why he appeared at first but I always thought he was like a guardian angel, my parents said that I had an imaginary friend, at first they didn't mind it so, they didn't say anything unlike my older brother who thought it was just stupid for me to have an 'imaginary friend'.

Some reason I couldn't touch him, but he could touch me. I don't know why. When I was about five years old, I gotten separated from my family, I followed after a stray dog and gotten lost sometime after, I fell down a hole, I was crying, hurt and on top of that I was scared.

I then heard the same noise and like the first time I couldn't make it all out. Many hours pass but soon I heard both of my parent's voices.

"Melody, Melody!" They both cried out.

"Mamma! Papà! (Mommy! Daddy!)" I called out.

"Tieniti forte, baby! Tuo padre sta arrivando! (Hold on tight, baby! Your father's coming!)" I heard my mother call out.

And soon my father threw a rope down he began to climb down to grab me and climbed out with me in his arms.

Eventually he stopped appearing to me, he stopped protecting me which means all my dreams turned into nightmares the Templar Knights began to haunt my dreams. And that was right around the same time my mother died; I was only eight years old at the time. My father, my brother and I went to my grandmother's, I wanted her to come, but she said she wasn't feeling good so she stayed home. My father insisted on us staying home with her, but she refused saying that I'll be upset and crying because I didn't get to see my grandmother.

She was murdered by the Order.

When I say the Order, I mean the Templar Order. My father was once a Templar he was sent once on a mission to find and kill an Assassin. My mother that is, but as soon as they both met. They fell in love. She once said he was head over heels in love with her. My father lied to the Grand Master saying he killed her, when in secret they were dating which soon they married and had my brother then five years later, they had me.

But, when my father found out the Templar Order murdered my mother, he left them to join the Brotherhood it wasn't until a few years later, they murdered my father for betraying them and joining their enemies.

My brother and I were placed under our grandparents care. Throughout school, I didn't have very many friends, they all thought I was weird because of my hallucinations I was picked on, teased, even bullied. I told the teachers and they stopped but, no sooner the teachers were sick or had their backs turned they would start up. So you could say, I didn't have a happy school year period when I finally graduated I was thankful that I won't see them anymore.

* * *

Years had passed after I had graduated, my brother went off someplace I don't know where exactly, but I do know I haven't seen him in a good long time. Sometimes I get this sickening feeling that he joined the Templars just because our father was one at one point.

After graudating from high School I moved to America, and not only learned English, but also to study there I wanted to become a nurse I want to help those in my country. When I came out of class one day, I gotten a call from my brother he said he wants me to return home he said that our grandmother had a serious fallwhen hearing that I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

I **have **to go home, my grandmother needs me.

After doing some explaination to my teachers they understood that I was needed at home, so I went home gotten a plane ticket online, to pack my clothes and anything important up.

* * *

When I got to _Italia _my brotherwas there at the airport waiting for me, when we reached the hospital I greeted my grandmother and asked her what happened.

"Stavo facendo il bucato quando stavo andando su per le scale poi ho perso l'equilibrio e sono caduto. Mi dispiace di te e tuo fratello, tesoro preoccupato.( I was doing some laundry when I was going back up the stairs I then lost my balance and fell. I'm sorry I worried you and your brother, sweetie.)" she aplogized.

I shook my head then hugged her and stayed with her to talk until the nurse told us that we had to leave, my brother and I bidded her goodbye, I promised her I'd come to visit her tomorrow.

When we were outside I turned to my brother, "Come facevi a sapere che lei era in ospedale? (How did you know she was in the Hospital?)" I asked.

"Sto indovinando che il cane le abbiamo comprato un paio di anni fa, è abbastanza intelligente per ottenere in qualche modo il telefono verso il basso e mi chiami. Duh, sei tu quello stupido, Melody? Sono andato a controllare su di lei per vedere se era tutto a posto. (I'm guessing the dog we bought her a couple years ago, is smart enough to somehow get the telephone down and call me. Duh, are you that stupid, Melody? I went to check on her to see if she was alright.)"

I frowned at him when he said stupid. I sighed and looked away.

"Cambiando argomento caro dolce sister. Avete mai sentito parlare di Apple? (Changing the subject dear sweet sister. Have you ever heard of the Apple?)"

I glanced at him funny, if he was hungry, why don't he just go get the damn fruit then?

"Se hai fame vai a prendere il maledetto frutto poi! (If you're hungry go get the damn fruit then!)"

He frowned at me, and explained that he's not talking about an Apple, but the APPLE. He said the Apple of Eden, or what some calls it a Piece of Eden.

I frowned and listened to him talk he kept ranting his mouth about the Apple and how the Templars wanted it. I frowned even more, he then asked me if I knew where it was and I simply said no I don't.

We went on we started arguing about not only the Assassins' and Templars, but also our mother. He kept saying that father was foolish to leave the Order, but I told him what he did was right because the Order wasn't promsing anything at all. Not only that but, Benito kept saying it was my fault that our mother was dead.

Eventually we just stopped I heard him sigh eventually I felt a coat drapped over my shoulders after I shivered I just leaned against my brother, I miss them. I miss my mom and dad a lot, sometimes I do feel like it's my fault that she's dead but then again, we would have been dead even if we didn't go to see grandma. I followed Benito to his car, he stopped me and said he wanted to show me something.

Looking up at him I watched him open the trunk of his car and pulled out a suitcase, tilting my head I watched him slip on a pair of black leather gloves and opened the lid on the suitcase. I shielded my eyes with my arm when the bright light died down I slowly removed my arm and my eyes widen.

Is that...is that the Apple that he was talking about? I watched him take it out of the suitcase and turn to me, "Beautiful isn't it, Melody?I've always wanted to hold this in my hands." he glanced down at the Apple then at me.

I made eye contact with him, something was telling me he was up to no good. I just realized one thing, he just spoke to me in English. How does he know English?

"You know, I do wonder about one thing. What happens when a person touches the Apple? Is it like in that movie we saw when we were a child like in Aladdin? You touch it a Genie will come out? Or will it give one it's powers to make their own wishes."

I gulped not liking where this was going I started to back away from him. He then reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Smettila! Mi stai facendo male!(Stop it! You're hurting me!)"

He frowned, "You don't have to play stupid Melody. I know you can speak and understand English." I glared at him I gasped when I saw him move his hand from my arm to my wrist and began to pull my hand to the Apple, I tried to fight back.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to see what happens when one touches it. Since I'm not exactly touching it, I'll use my dear sweet sister." He answered.

My eyes widen and I tried to pull my hand free even more only to be pulled closer to it. Soon I could feel it under my finger tips soon I could feel it under my hand, it felt cool I could also feel all of the desgin's underneath my hand that's carved on the Apple. But soon another bright light came I covered my eyes again and I felt the Apple leaving my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, one DON'T bother trying to read or understand what Altair is saying because it's all in Arabic…**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**sonicscrewdriver576**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**violyss  
sonicscrewdriver576**

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**I'm currently working on a cover for not only Time After Time but He loves me, He loves me not. Besides it looks like I'll be juggling between three stories XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

Seriously, I really want to hit my brother, why in the world would he use me like that? He never wanted to see me get hurt when I was a child.

When I woke up I felt the sun beating down on me groaning I sat up I hate summer. I looked around and noticed I was someplace different, I heard noises and I around looked to my left then to my right and saw mostly everyone was staring at me. I noticed they all wore what looked like robes. Oh my god! How far did that stupid Apple send me back? Don't tell me that I was sent back to the time Jesus Christ was born!

But, when I looked again, I don't think I was sent that far back. I looked down and saw I was wearing a pair of fade out blue jeans with low cut boots and a tank top.

I gulped and slowly got up then glanced around trying to find a place where there wasn't anyone around.

I then heard people mumbling to themselves, I wanted to get away from these people! Besides, it doesn't look like I was in _Italia_ anymore…

I began to panic when I saw some guards walking over to me, I began to make my way until but I was then I was grabbed from behind I gasped.

He put his over hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I glared at his hand hard and bite down causing him to yelp and let go of me. I quickly turned around and kicked him right where it hurts the most and ran off.

I'm so glad I had Road Running in class back in High School that is. After running so far, I finally stopped near a well, walking over to it l looked at my reflection in the water, my dark brown hair was coming out of its French braid and my blue eyes looked tired. Sighing to myself I looked away and tried to figure out what to do.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone who looked like they were dressed like a knight, not just any knight, a Templar knight! I began to back away from him; and hoped he hasn't spotted me at all, which is a plus on my side there.

_Just remain calm and back away slowly and quietly and he won't see you…_

I was hoping luck was on my side, but he then turned his head to face me, I swore to myself.

"_Merda_… (Shit…)"

And with that, I turned around and took off running; I was weaving in and out of the coward's I mostly heard people yell at me in Arabic. Maybe I should have study Arabic instead of English?

I shook my head from that thought and glanced behind me to see that the Templar was seriously hot on my tail. Gulping the lump that formed in my throat, I pushed myself more and ran as fast as I could.

Taking another glanced behind me, I saw that he was still chasing me, shouting, and yelling at me. It was then I ran right into someone and I then fell to the ground.

I heard feet running which soon stopped. I opened my eyes to see people running away and opened my eyes and I started to push myself up, I then noticed a pair of boots in front of me. My eyes traveled up to when I saw a face of the person who had a hood drawn up over there face so I could only see the mouth.

Before I could say anything I heard the Templar's footsteps and when I looked behind me they stopped.

"Elle est là! (There she is!)" One stated while pointing at me.

"Oubliez elle, il ya l'Assassin! (Forget about her, there's the Assassin!)" The other said.

"Kill the Assassin, face à la fille plus tard! Robert de Sable se fera un plaisir d'avoir son trésor dos. (Kill the Assassin, deal with the girl later! Robert de Sable will be happy to have his treasure back.)"

I watched as the two Templar's pulled out their swords along with the robed man, wait. They called him Assassin. I slowly sat up watching the three fought soon another Templar joined along with some guards.

I stood up slowly and began to back away soon I turned around and ran off to hide in a pile of hay. I watched the fight from a distance. I watched as he stabbed one in the stomach and pulled out his sword and turned to the others, one ran at him and he swung his sword at the Templar's legs then stabbed him in the stomach once he fell.

Ugh…watching this is going to make me sick…I lowered my head into my knees, hiding my face. Now seeing this makes me sick to my stomach, maybe I don't want to be a nurse now…after seeing all that blood and death…I was soon pulled out of the hay, by my arm and was forced to my feet when the Assassin reached in and pulled me out, I gasped while looking up at the person. Which I could tell now was of the Male gender due to the shape of the body.

"هل أنت غبي؟ كنت أدرك ما قمت به؟ (Are you stupid? You do realize what you've done?)"

Blinking I looked at him, he's speaking in Arabic, which I seriously don't understand.

"Mi dispiace, ma io non ti capisco... (I'm sorry, but I don't understand you…)"

I saw him frown even more when I spoke, he grabbed my arm even harder, "Do you understand what I'm saying now stupid girl?"

So he speaks English, ok two can play it that way.

"Y-tu ... hai uccise. Hai ucciso le guardie, y-è necessario essere un assassino... (Y-you...you killed them. You killed those guards, y-you must be an assassin...)"

I saw his hand twitch I guess I was getting on his nerves since he can't speak or understand Italian.

"Stop speaking nonsense woman." He threatened.

I frowned at him, which caused him to smirk, "So you do understand me." he said.

"Yea I understand yo-"

I watched him turned around fixing to leave me until I called out to him, "W-what a second! You just can't leave me here!" I pleaded.

He turned his head slightly, "Watch me." he replied.

I huffed and puffed my cheeks out, "Where am I going to stay at then?" I questioned.

"Go stay at the damn church, just ask for sanctuary. I'm _sure_ they'll accept someone like you, and the way you're dressed." He hissed causing me to back up slightly.

"OR, you can stay out here and let the Templar's come after you."

When hearing the word Templar's I felt my heart sink to my stomach, I've always been scared of them, ever since I was a child plus my brother is one now. So I just shook my head.

"I…I'm scared of the Templars….I…I always have been…"

"Not my problem." Came his reply and he began to walk away. So this is it, I really am on my own; I don't know how I'm going to get back to knock some damn sense into my brother's fucking thick skull. Glancing up and over to the church I began to wonder about what he said, maybe I should call for sanctuary saying that I need a place to stay for a while.

Walking over to the church I made sure to avoid any Templar's who may happen to be walking around in the area and up to the doors. I reached up and knocked as hard as I could hoping someone would hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I tried to look up a Jerusalem Priest during the third Crusade but seriously, no luck. So if anyone can find a picture of one, please by all means send me the link so I can change this I'll still credit you so don't worry about me stealing it.**

**By the way, I'm not very religious…so if any of this is wrong let me know and I'll change it.**

**Both Promises and He Loves me, He Loves me not will go by the books since it's more detailed.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**tHeWeIrDoW  
vInEscape  
xxz0eyxx**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar  
vInEscape**

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**I'm currently working on a cover for not only Time After Time but He loves me, He loves me not. Besides it looks like I'll be juggling between three stories XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

After waiting for several minutes for me, the door opened to reveal an aged man who was wearing a black robe with a huge cross hanging around his neck and some kind of black hat, his hair was already grey with age and his brown eyes showed all the knowledge he has.

"يمكنني مساعدتك الطفل؟ (Can I help you child?)"

I quickly looked down at my feet I can't understand him at all, but it's worth a shot to know if he understand English.

"I um…I ask for sanctuary…" My voice trailed off.

His eyes lit up a bit, "Ah, you're English. Of course, you are most welcome in God's home."

I was a bit weary he was letting me stay even with the way I'm dressed.

"W-what about the way I'm dressed?" I questioned to which he replied with a smile.

"God would never turn down any of his children."

I smiled lightly as he opened the door wider for me to enter.

* * *

Malik is dead, along with his brother. There was nothing I could have done to stop it. And even what the Master wanted is gone as well. He will not be please.

I arrived at Masyaf after a five-day ride during which I had more than enough time to reflect upon my failure. And thus it was with the heaviest of hearts that I arrived at the gates, was allowed in by the guard, and made my way to the stales.

Dismounting and feeling my knotted muscles relaxed at last, I handed my horse to the stable boy then stopped by the well to take some water, sipping it at first, then gulping, and lastly splashing it over myself, gratefully rubbing the dirt from my face.

As I made my way over the outskirts of the village, my gaze was drawn upward-past the stables huts and bustling market, to the winding paths that led to the ramparts of the Assassin's fortress.

An Assassin hailed me as I made my way across the sun-dappled marketplace, and I pulled myself together, pushing back my shoulders and holding up my head, trying to summon from within the great Assassin who had left Masyaf, rather than the empty-handed fool who had returned.

When I got closer I found out it was Rauf, and my heart sank further-if that were possible, which I sincerely doubted. Of all the people to greet me on my return it would have to be Rauf, who worshipped me like some sort of God.

"Altaïr-you've returned." He was beaming. As please as a puppy to see me.

I nodded slowly. I watched as behind him as an elderly merchant refreshed himself at the fountainhead then greeted a younger woman, who arrived carrying a vase decorated with gazelles. She placed it on the low wall surrounding the waterhole and they began to talk, the woman excited, gesticulating about something. I envy them.

At the same time my mind began to wonder about that woman I saw in Jerusalem, some reason it felt like I've seen her before but the way she dresses shoes otherwise.

"It is good to see you're unharmed," continued Rauf. "I trust your mission was a success?"

I ignored the question. Still watching those at the fountain. I found it difficult to meet Rauf's eyes.

"Is the Master in his tower?" I asked at least, tearing my gaze away.

"Yes, yes." He answered.

"Buried in his books as always. No doubt he expects you."

"My thanks, brother."

With that I left him and the chattering village folk at the fountainhead and began to make my way past the covered stalls, hay carts, benches, over the paving until the dry and dusty ground sloped sharply upward, the patched grass brittle in the sunshine, all paths leading to the castle.

Never had I felt so much in its shadow, and I found myself clenching my fist as I crossed the plateau and was greeted by the guards at the fortress approach, their hands on the hilts of their swords, their eyes watchful.

I reached the grand archway that led to the barbican, and once more I felt my heart sank as I saw a figure I recognized within: _Abbas._

He stood beneath a torch that chased away what little dark there was within the arch. He was leaning against the rough dark stone, bareheaded, his arms folded and his sword at his hip. I stopped, and for a moment or so we regarded each other as village folk moved around us.

"Ah. He returns at last." I saw him began to look over my shoulder.

"Where are the others? Did you ride ahead, hoping to be the first one back? I know you are loath to share the glory."

I ignored him; sometimes I wish I could use my hidden blade to end him. But I cannot.

"Silence is just another form of assent," he added, "Have you nothing better to do?" I sighed.

I bring you word from the Master. He waits for you in the library," He said. He ushered past me. "Best hurry. No doubts you're eager to put your tongue to his boot."

"Another word," I retorted, "and I'll put my blade to your throat."

As though reading my thoughts, Abbas replied, "There will be plenty of time for that later, _brother_."

I shouldered past him and continued to the courtyard, training square, and then to the doorway to Al Mualim's tower.

I had to deliver the terrible news to him, and I made my way up the steps of the tower toward the Master's chamber. Dust danced in the shafts of light from the window at the far end, where the Grand master stood, his hands clasped behind his back.

I failed him.

In a corner, the Master's carrier pigeons cooed quietly in their cage and around him were his books and his manuscripts, thousands of years of Assassin literature and learning either on shelves or stacked in tottering, dusty piles.

"Master," I said, breaking the thick silence.

Lowering my head.

Wordlessly, Al Mualim turned and moved toward his desk with its scrolls littering the floor beneath it. He regarded me with one sharp, flinty eye. His mouth, hidden within his grey-white beard, betrayed no emotion until at last he spoke, beckoning to me. "Come forward. Tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the Templar treasure…"

I felt beads of sweat form on my forehead, "There was some trouble, Master. Robert de Sable was not alone."

He waved away with the notion. "When does our work ever go as expected? It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are."

"This time, it was not enough."

He took a moment to absorb my words. He moved from behind his desk, and when he spoke his voice was sharp. "What do you mean?"

I bowed my head. I found myself having to force out the words.

"I have failed you."

"The treasure?"

"Lost to us."

The atmosphere in the room change. It seemed to tense and crackle as though brittle, and there was a pause before Al Mualim spoke again. "And Robert?"

"Escaped."

The word fell like a stone in the darkening space. Now he came closer to me, his eye was bright with anger, his voice barely restrained, his fury filling the room.

"I send you-my best man-to complete a mission more important than any that has come before, and you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses?"

"I did…"

"_Do not speak."_ His voice was a whip crack. "_Not another word._ This is not what I expected. We'll need to mount another force so…"

"I swear to you I'll go and find him…" I began, already desperate to meet de Sable again. Only this time, the outcome would be very different indeed.

"Where are Malik and Kadar?" he demanded.

A second bead of sweat made its way from my temple as I replied, "Dead."

"_No,"_ came a voice from behind us, "not dead," and we turned around to see a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry Melody isn't in this chapter only mentioned. She'll be in the next one though, I might end up starting a Haytham Kenway story XDD then I'd be juggling four stories then…wait…I already AM juggling four stories…;A; *sulks in a corner* fuck my life…**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

** .sisters  
Bookworm275  
Yasmine Lupin  
EvilWereWolf18  
reamane21**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Guest**

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and the books and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

Malik stood at the entrance to the Master's chamber: A swaying, wounded, exhausted, blood-soaked figure. His once-white robes were streaked with gore, most of it around his left arm, which looked badly wounded, dangling uselessly at his side and crusted with blackened, dried blood.

I watched him move into the room, his wounded shoulder dipped, and he hobbled slightly. But if his body was damaged, his spirit was surely not, for his eyes burned brightly mostly with anger and hatred for me.

"_I_ still live, at least," he growled, his stare remaining on me.

"And your brother?" Ask Al Mualim.

He shook his head. "Gone."

For a beat, his eyes dropped to the stone floor. Then he lifted his head, and narrowed his eyes, while raising a trembling finger to point at me. "_Because of you,_" he hissed.

"Robert threw me from the room." Was my excuse, "There was no way back. Nothing I could do…"

"Because you would not heed my warning," he shouted, his voice hoarse. "All of this could have been avoided. And my brother….my brother would still be alive. Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today."

"_Nearly?_" Al Mualim said carefully.

Calming, Malik nodded, and there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. And I watched as another Assassin came in carrying a box on a gilt tray.

"I have what your favorite failed to find," He said. His voice was strained and he was weak, but nothing was going to sour his moment of triumph over me.

I felt my world falling away from me as I watched the Assassin set down the tray on Al Mualim's desk. It was covered in ancient runes, and there was _something_ about it. An aura. Inside it, surely, was the treasure. It had to be. It was the item that I failed to recover.

Al Mualim's good eye was wide and gleaming. He was entranced by the sight of the box of what was inside when suddenly there came an uproar from outside. Screams. Running feet. The unmistakable ring of clashing steel.

"It seems I've returned with more than just the treasure," Malik reflected as a messenger came crashing into the chamber, forgetting all protocol. He breathlessly exclaimed, "Master, we are under attack. Robert de Sable lays siege to the Masyaf village."

Al Mualim was snatched from his reverie, returning to the room and in the mood to face de Sable. "So he seeks a battle, does he? Very well. I will not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared."

He turned his attention to me, and his eyes blazed as he spoke. "As for you Altaïr…our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home."

"It will be done," I said, I could not help but be relieved at this sudden turn of events. Somehow the attack on the village was preferable to having to having to endure more of this humiliation.

I vaulted from the landing behind the Master's chamber, landing catlike on the smooth stone and dashing from the tower, please to go into combat. I ran across the training yard then through the main gates.

I drew my sword; the sounds of battle were closer now. I could see Assassins and Templars fighting on the upland at the foot of the castle, while farther down the hill villagers were being scattered under the force of the assault, bodies already littering the slopes.

I was then under attack. A Templar Knight rushed at me, snarling and I twisted, letting my instincts take over, raising my sword to meet the Christian who came bearing down upon me fast and hard, his broadsword slamming into my blade with a clash of steel.

Some reason while my sword was still against the Templars, I could hear a young child's cry saying that the Templar's scare them. I could almost picture a young girl crying in what looks like a bed chamber, although I am not sure. I could see her looking up at me and say that they give her nightmares.

Some reason, I can see it was that same girl I saw in Jerusalem.

I shook my head to clear that thought and to focus on what's at hand. I planted my feet wide apart, and lined my body perfect, and the Templar's attack barely moved me. I swept my sword aside, using the weight of the huge broadsword against the knight, whose arm flailed uselessly for the blink of an eye. I used the hesitation to step forward, plunging my blade into the man's stomach.

The Templar had come at me confident of an easy kill. Easy like the villagers he had already slaughtered. He'd been wrong. With the steel in his gut he coughed blood, and his eyes were wide with pain and surprise as I yanked the blade upward, bisecting his torso, his internals spilling to the dust.

Now I was fighting with pure venom, venting all of my frustration in my sword blows, as though I might somehow pay for my crimes through the blood of my enemies. The next Templar traded blows, trying to resist as I pushed him back, his posture instantly changing from attack to defense, and then into desperation, so that even as he parried he was whimpering in expectation of his own death.

I feinted, wheeled, and my blade flashed across the Christian's throat, which opened, sheeting blood down the front of his uniform, staining it as red as the cross he wore on his chest. He sank to his knees then fell forward, just as another soldier rushed me, sunlight glinting from his raised sword. I step to the side and buried my steel into the man's back so that for a second his entire body became taut, my blade protruding from his chest plate, his mouth open in a silent scream as I lowered him to the ground and retrieved my sword.

Around me I saw more corpses of villagers, put to the sword by the attacking Templars, and my anger blossomed, my sword blows becoming even more vicious. Two more soldiers fell beneath my blade and I left them twitching in the dirt. By now more and more knights were appearing, villagers and Assassins alike were rushing up the slope and I saw Abbas commanding them to return to the castle.

"Press the attack on the heathen fortress," cried a knight in response. He was running up the hill toward me, his sword swinging as he swiped at a feeling woman. "Let us bring the fight to the Assassin-"

I slammed my sword into the Christian's throat; the man's last word was a gurgle.

But behind the escaping villagers and Assassins came more Templars, and I hesitated a moment on the slope, wondering if now as the moment to take my final stand-die defending my people and escape my prison of shame.

No. There was no honor in a wasteful death, I knew and I joined those retreating to the fortress, arriving just as the gates were closing. I turned to look on the scene of carnage outside, the beauty of Masyaf sullied by the bloodied bodies of the villagers, soldiers and Assassins.

I looked down at myself. My robes were splashed with Templar blood but I myself was unharmed.

"_Altaïr_." The cry pierced my thoughts. Rauf again.

"Come."

I felt weary all of a sudden. "Where are we going?"

"We have a surprise for our guests. Just do as I do. It should become clear soon enough…" He was pointing high above us, to the ramparts of the fortress. I sheathed my sword and followed him up a series of ladders to the tower summit, where the Assassin leaders were gathered, Al Mualim among them. Crossing the floor, I looked to the Master, who ignored me, his mouth set. Then Rauf was indicating one of the three wooden platforms jutting out into the air, bidding me to take my place on it, and I did so, taking a deep breath before walking carefully to the edge.

And now I stood at the top of Masyaf, able to look down upon the valley. I felt air rushing around me, my robes fluttered in the wind and I saw flocks of birds gliding and swooping on warm pockets of air. At once I felt giddy with the height and breathless with the spectacle: the rolling hills of the countryside, cast in lush green; the shimmering water of the river; bodies, now specks on the slopes.

And Templars.

The invading army had gathered on the upland in front of a watchtower, close to the gates of the fortress. At their head was Robert de Sable, who now stepped forward, looking up to the ramparts where the Assassins stood and addressing Al Mualim.

"_Heretic,_" he roared. "Return what you have stolen from me."

_The treasure._

"You've no claim to it, Robert," replied the Master, his voice echoing across the valley. "Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thing your ranks further"

"You play a dangerous game," replied de Sable.

"I assure you, this is no game."

"So be it," came the reply.

Something about the tone in his voice-I didn't like it. Sure enough, de Sable turned to one of his men.

"Bring forward the hostage."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this, but as I said or promised Melody is in the chapter! BTW, does anyone have any idea how long Altair was out? O.o Ah that is after Al Mualim stabbed him…**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**WingedxSapphire  
Demonic Storm  
deathangel147**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Guest (I'm guessing two of them.)**

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and the books and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

From among their ranks they dragged an Assassin. He was bound and gagged and he writhed against his bonds as he was hauled roughly to the front of the assembly. His muffled cries rose to where I stood on the platform.

The, without ceremony, de Sable nodded to a nearby soldier, who yanked the Assassin's hair so that his throat was exposed and swept his blade across it, opening it then letting the body fall to the grass.

The Assassins, watching, caught their breath.

De Sable moved and stood near the body, resting one foot on the dying man's back, his arms folded like a triumphant gladiator. There was murmur of disgust among the Assassins as once again de Sable called up to Al Mualim.

"Your village likes in ruins and yours stores are hardly endless. How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain when the wells run dry and their food is gone?" He could hardly keep the gloating note from his voice.

But in reply, Al Mualim was calm. "My men do not fear death, Robert. They welcome it – and the rewards it brings."

"Good," called de Sable, "then they shall have it all around."

He was right, of course. The Templars could lay siege to Masyaf and prevent the Assassins from receiving supplies. How long could they last before they were so weakened that de Sable could safely attack? Two weeks? A month? I can only hope that whatever plan Al Mualim has in mind was enough to break the deadlock.

As if reading my thoughts, Rauf whispered across to me, "Follow me. And do so without hesitation."

On a second platform to my left stood Rauf. Farther across, a third Assassin. We were hidden from view of de Sable and his men. Looking down, I saw strategically placed mounds of hay, enough to break a fall. I was beginning to understand what Rauf had in mind. We were to jump, undetected by the Templars. But why?

My robes flapped at my knees. When looking down at the hay's I could see that same child, in some kind of hole, crying, hurt, she looks up at me with tearful eyes, saying she wants her mother and father.

Shaking my head why do I keep seeing images? This is the second time.

I heard Al Mualim and de Sable trading words but I was no longer listening, thinking only of the jump, composing myself for it, and I closed my eyes. I felt great calm, a peace within.

"Now," said Rauf, who leapt, followed by the other Assassin. Next, was my turn.

I jumped.

Time collapsed as I fell, my arms outstretched. With my body relaxed and arcing gracefully through the air, I knew that I had achieved a kind of perfection; it was as though I detached from myself. And then I landed perfectly, a haystack breaking my fall. Rauf, too. Not so for the third Assassin, whose leg snapped on impact. Immediately the man screamed and Rauf moved over to quiet him, not wanting the Templars to hear. For the subterfuge to work, the knights needed to believe that the three men had leapt to their death.

Rauf turned to me. "I'll stay behind and attend to him. You'll have to go ahead without us. The ropes there will bring you to the trap. Release it – rain death upon our enemies."

Of course. I understand now. Briefly, I wondered how the Assassins had been able to set a trap without me knowing. How many other facets of the society remained a secret to me? Nimbly I made my way along the ropes across the chasm, doubling back across the gorge and to the cliff face behind the watchtower. I climbed, using instinct.

When looking up I was climbing a tree instead of climbing a wall, when looking further up, I could see the same child who turned to look down at me with a childish smile on her face I saw her turn her head back up while climbing up the tree, I noticed a branch that she was reaching for it was not only a weak branch but it was almost broke as well.

I called out to the child to tell her not to grab the branch, but at the same time, I was back at the wall climbing it.

Maybe I am sick. I should see the Doctor, when this is done.

I finally reached the top of the watchtower. There beneath the boards of the upper level I found the stockpiled and stacked on a tilted platform.

Silently I moved to the edge, looking over to see the assembled ranks of the Templar knights, scores of them with their backs to me. Here also were the ropes holding the trap in place. I drew my sword. And for the first time in days, I smiled.

* * *

Later, the Assassins were assembled in the courtyard, still savoring our triumph.

The logs had tumbled from the watchtower and onto the knights below, most of whom were crushed by the first wave, while others were caught in the second load stacked behind the first. Just moments before we had assured of victory; then their bodies were pummeled, limbs snapping, the entire force in disarray, Robert de Sable already ordering his men back as our archers pressed home their advantage and rained arrows down upon their foe.

Now, though, Al Mualim commanded a hush over the gathered Assassins, and indicated to me to join him on the rostrum by the tower entrance. His eyes were hard, and as I took my place, he beckoned two guards to take their place on either side of me.

Silence replaced the congratulations. My back was turned to my Brothers, felt all eyes on me. By now they'll know what happened in Jerusalem; Malik and Abbas would have seen to that. My efforts in battle then springing the trap – they would count for nothing now, I knew. All I could hope for was that Al Mualim himself would show mercy.

"You did well to drive Robert from here," said the Master, and his words contained a measure of pride. Enough for me to hope that I might be forgiven; that my actions since Jerusalem had redeemed myself. "His force is broken," he continued, "and it shall be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me…Do you know why it is you were successful?"

I said nothing, my heart was hammering.

"You were successful because you listened," he pressed. "Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's Temple, Altaïr…all of this would have been avoided."

His arms described a circle meant to encompass the courtyard and all that lay beyond – where even now the corpses of the Assassins, of Templars and villagers, were being cleared away.

"I did as I was asked," I said, trying to choose my words carefully, but failing.

"No," snapped the Master. His eyes blazed. "You did as you _pleased. _Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed. Your disregard for our ways."

The two guards on either side of me stepped forward and took my arms. My muscles tensed. I braced myself against them but did not struggle.

"What are you doing?" I said warily.

The color rose in his cheeks. "There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassin's Creed. Three simple tenets, which you seem to forget. I will remind you. First and foremost: Stay your blade…"

It was a lecture. I relaxed, unable to note of resignation from my voice as I finished his sentence. "…from the flesh of an innocent. I know."

The crack of Al Mualim's palm across my face echoed from the stone of the courtyard. I felt my cheek burn.

"And stay your tongue unless I give you leave to use it," he roared. "If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the temple? He was innocent. He did not need to die."

I said nothing. What could I say? "I acted rashly"? Killing the old man was an act of arrogance.

"Your insolence knows no bounds," he roared. "Make humble your heart, child, or I swear I'll tear it from you with my own hands."

He paused, his shoulders rising and falling as he took hold of his anger. "The second tenet is that which gives us strength," he continued. "Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention _before_ you'd struck."

Still I said nothing. Feeling the shame squat in my gut.

"The third and final tenet," he added, "the worst of all your betrayals: Never compromise the Brotherhood. Its meaning should be obvious. Your actions – direct or indirect – must never bring harm upon us. Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger. Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home. Every man we've lost today, was lost because of you."

I had been unable to look at the Master. My head had remained to one side, still smarting from the slap. But as I heard Al Mualim draw his dagger, I looked up at last.

"I am sorry. Truly, I am," he said. "But I cannot abide a traitor."

_No. Not that. Not a traitor's death._

My eyes widened as they went to the blade in my Master's hand – the hand that had guided me since my childhood. "I am not a traitor," I managed.

"Your actions indicated otherwise. And so you leave me no choice." He drew back his dagger. "Peace be upon you, Altaïr," he said, and he plunged it into my stomach.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here, I've lost count but I'm starting to miss being at home, being around my – why would I say family? After what my brother did to me? Well maybe I do miss my family, my grandmother, I'm wondering if she's alright and what my brother said to her about me missing now. And I promised her I would come back in the morning to spend time with her.

Sighing I looked out of the window of the room I was given and to see the moon rising high into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this, but if anyone can guess what happened to Melody I'll give you a cookie! =3**

** I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Cutepenname  
Little Madam Russia  
ShinobiTwin05  
ShadowRhythm  
I LOVE Sparkley Scars**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar**

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC along with Malik.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and the books and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

I sighed and looked out the window; it's now official I've been here for one week, since I've arrived. And from the looks of it, I'm not going back home. But I swear, the moment I DO go back home, I'm going to knock the shit out of Benito! Not only give him a black eye, but maybe a bloody nose as well!

The longer I stay here in this church the more I get scared. I think there's someone who keeps, I don't know…following me? Looking at me? Eyeing me like I'm suspicious? I don't know how to say it…one of the Father's here at the church keeps asking me about where I'm from, how did I get here and all that other shit. Kind of gives me the creeps.

I sighed to myself and wonder about that man who I ran into when I first arrived, wondering if he was alright, since not only did he seem to be grumpy but upset as well.

I heard the door to my room opened up and I looked to see it was that one Father who gives me the creeps I watched as he closed the door behind him and looked at me.

A look that scares me the most.

"I know you work for the Assassin. I saw you talking to him out in the streets not long ago. So all I need you to do is tell me everything about the Assassin, and you can go free."

I gulped, so he's not actually a Father or a priest of the Church but, more likely a Templar. I then tried to convince him that I wasn't working for or with the Assassin. Either he didn't believe me, or he didn't want to.

"So you're not going to tell me the truth, then I'll force it out of you."

My eyes widen when I realized what he meant, and I tried to flee but he ended up grabbing my hair and yanked me back and put a hand over my mouth.

"If you scream the Father's will wonder what's going on."

I was crying, I was scared and wishing this was a horrible nightmare!

* * *

I have to get out of here _now_! I'm not staying around with a-a fake Father in a fucking church! I want to go home…I want Benito…

I was wearing a loose shirt or tunic whatever you want to call them, and loose pants since my favorite clothes were ripped. At least I could still wear my underwear. I ran from the church once I was outside the doors, I never want to go back to a church every again!

My feet were hurting; I'm not use to running in my bare feet or on the ground with rocks and pebbles. I eventually stopped at a well, and looked at myself; I looked like a complete mess. My hair fell out completely; I had bruises on the back of my hands even on my wrists and around my ankles.

I sighed and looked away from my reflection, I looked horrible. I don't think I'll be able to trust the opposite gender ever again. I'm not even sure if I could trust Benito if I ever find a way to go back home.

I just sat there thinking over what just happened and finally I let it out all, I hid my face in my hands and started crying my eyes out.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, I didn't even notice the sun was close to setting, and now that I ran away from the Church, I have no place to stay what so ever.

Which also means, trouble will be lurking out and about…

"I don't know what to do…I'm lost, I'm scared…a-and hurt…." I whispered to myself and started crying all over again. I then felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to gasp and back away from the hand, which belonged to the opposite gender.

Men, they're nothing but disgusting pigs.

"Why are you crying…?"

He sounded confused, I thought he was going to hurt me like that fake Father, or really, that Templar did.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried out.

I don't want to be hurt again he looked at me rather confused, "I would never lay a hand on a woman, besides. I'm not able to hurt anyone…." He said, "…not anymore…" he mumbled the last part to himself.

When I looked up I saw his left arm was missing. I then looked down at my feet. I shouldn't have stared if I did, it's rude to stare, and at least that's what my mother always said.

I heard him sigh which caused me to look up at him; he was scratching the back of his head with his right arm, "By the looks of your clothes tells me you ran away from someplace."

I felt embarrassed since the clothes belonged to a man not a woman.

"The clothes I had were ripped…so this is the only thing I could find lying around that I could wear…"

He seemed to understand, and didn't ask anymore "Since you ran away. You'll need a place to stay."

I was going to protest, I didn't want to be a serious burden to him at all. But he said he's not going to take no for an answer, he said he could use some help anyway. I just simply nodded and listened to him, when he finished explaining to me, he told me to follow him and that we or really I can come back to help him with the items he needs.

After following him around some buildings he gestured me to climb up the latter then asked if I was afraid of heights, I shook my head no and walked over to it and began to climb up.

When I got to the roof I saw a certain symbol that my mother showed me once when I was a child, plus it was on my necklace as well. I saw what looked like a garden gate although it was closed the man finally climbed up and walked over to the closed gate and knelt down and opened it and lowered himself to the ground.

"You might want to come down, unless you plan on staying up there all night long."

I gulped and sat down on the edge of the gate and turned myself around and lowered myself to the ground. When I came to the floor after letting myself dangle for a bit which it did hurt a little bit when I landed on the floor. I stood up and looked around, the room was nice, pillows on the floor along with a fountain running to my right and left.

"While I am thinking of it. I don't even know what your name is."

I turned him man and thought of it, should I tell him my name? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him…

"Melody"

"Malik Al-Sayf"

I nodded my head slowly and watched as Malik, walked into another room and commented on how dusty the place was. I smiled at the thought and the memory of my mother, she would complain about grandmother and grandfather's house being dusty and such.

"Where are you from Melody? You speak English, meaning you must be from England."

I frowned, why do people think I'm English when I'm not? Just because I speak it doesn't mean I'm from England or America.

"No. I'm not English, yes I do speak it, but as a second language. I'm from Italy; I uh…went to England to learn English…so I could be a healer of some sort to help those in my country."

Okay half of that was a lie, I really hate lying. But what can I do? Plus the look on his face was telling me he didn't believe me. Okay, so I'll need to talk to him in Italian.

"Il mio nome è Melody, ho un fratello. Mia madre è morta quando avevo solo otto anni, mio fratello mi dà la colpa per questo. Ho perso mio padre pochi anni dopo. ( My name is Melody, I have one brother. My mother died, when I was only Eight years old my brother blames me for it. I lost my father a few years later.)"

His eyes widen, I could tell now he maybe, hopefully believed that I'm not from England.

"I see…you are what you say. You can speak English but you an ascent."

I nodded my head slowly, he sighed again then asked me to help him bring some things in he needs and I agreed. I've always enjoyed helping other's around me including my grandparents.

* * *

After helping Malik move some important things inside I also found out he's an Assassin, or what he said was. But he said he was, or really he said he still is, he has the training in him and all that. But since his left arm was removed, he's now known as a Dai he said it's a higher up of a Rafiq. But he did ask me who do I side with? The Assassin's or Templar Knights?

The answer is obvious.

Assassin's, I'm scared of the Templars. So I told him, he seemed to trust me, but not much, even when I showed him my mother's necklace which held the Assassin's Symbol on it. I just sighed and figured it would be better to earn his trust instead of gaining it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: And the cookie goes to Celebeleni-Silverstar! You guessed it right. If some of you readers don't know then you'll find out.**

** I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Madi-is-the-dark-angel  
SerenityMoonlight**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar**

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC along with Malik.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and the books and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

So many days soon passed, Malik showed me some things, he said he wanted my help and for me to help a certain idiot or who he calls idiot or something he mumbled in Arabic. I have no idea who he's talking about, but he did say that I'll soon find out one day which he said is coming up soon.

He said a man named Talal was very important, and that he's trying to corrupt the Holy Lands or something. I sometimes wonder about things like this, about…people thinking they're helping out in the country and such.

Malik asked me if I could go out and gather the information that he needs because he said he doesn't trust the arrogant idiot. I couldn't put my finger on it, but in a way I do wish I knew who he was talking about.

I shook my head on that thought and agreed to help Malik out and asked him where I need to begin.

He told me to listen and look he asked me about where I'm from if there's any kind of… "Law" you could say that he said it in a different way. I thought about it and nodded, now that I think of it, it's like Cops, Detective's and such.

The Detective's will actually look around and listen to any kind of information, and if they hear the victim's name, they'll follow the person, ask questions or pull them into custody.

I then nodded again and told Malik I'll try to make it quick and his reply was be careful and be aware of the city guards. Again nodding I turned to leave and did my best to climb out. Once I did and got on the ground, I began walking while keeping my ears open and my mind clear cause I could pass up on something and not know it.

After walking about in the Poor District for some time I saw an Assassin similar to the man I met when I first came here, only his face was covered by a white scarf of some sort. Not that I can blame him. I saw he was mostly standing there as if he was looking for something, or at least someone. His head then turned in my direction and he began walking over to me, and asked if I was the one Malik sent me.

I simply nodded my head, and replied I suppose so, because I'm out here and he's talking to me. He nodded his head and began to share with me of what he knows.

"Talal appears to be a leader of Slavers, and he occupies an area north of here, near the Barbican. He seems wiser than those Altaïr faced before, however, keeping to the shadows and having his men pay the Guards to turn a blind eye. No matter how clever he thinks himself, he'll meet the same end as the others."

I nodded my head and thanked him, he then bided me goodbye and left while I kept that information in my head. Walking around even more, I heard more information that Talal holds his slaves within a warehouse, and later sends them to Acre.

Not far from that I found two men, they seemed to be not only talking but, have something valuable on them. Now, what do most people, in my time do in order to steal something?

Oh yea, that's right! They act like they're running and at the same time they accidently on purpose bump into them while stealing from them at the same time, apologize and run off. I took a deep breath and listened to what they were saying.

"Please. You must help me. I'll do anything you ask. Anything."

"It's not so simple, my friend."

"But it is. I know all his tricks. He is a coward, not a fighter. He'll run at the first sign of trouble. Take this map. It'll show you where he likes to hide."

"You don't understand." He sounds like he's a bit scared.

"Oh I understand. You are afraid. You call yourself a warrior, but a single slave trader fills you with fear."

"Haha. Fear? Nothing of the sort." His laughter sounded to me fake, like he's trying to cover up his fear.

"Then what?"

"It would be bad business on my part, seeing's how I already work for him."

"You?!"

"So, now do you understand? Go. Leave now and I'll forget we had this conversation."

After thinking about it for a moment, I figured he has some kind of information on him, so I took my plan into action. I ran after him and accidently on purpose bumped into him and at the same time, I slipped my hand into the pouch he had and took the paper.

"Watch where you're going!"

I quickly apologized and ran off.

* * *

I arrived in Jerusalem, five days after I had left Masyaf. I sneaked in and found my way to the Bureau. The Rafiq there is Malik, to my surprise that is.

When walking in the room from the entrance I spoke up to him, "Safety and peace, Malik."

He looked up at me with a hard stare. "Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?"

"Al Mualim has asked-"

He cut me from what I was about to say, "Asked that you perform some menial task in a matter of to redeem yourself. So be out with it."

"Tell me what you can about the one they call Talal."

He then gave me an harder stare while looking at me, like I'm stupid. "It is your duty to locate and assassinate the man, Altaïr. Not mine."

"You do well to assist me, his death benefits." I tried to reason with him.

"Do you deny his death benefits you as well?" He asked.

"Such things do not concern me." I answered.

"Your actions very much concern me!" He raised his voice.

"Then do not help me. I'll find him myself!" I shouted.

I was about to leave until I heard him sigh, "Wait, wait. It won't do having you stump around the city like a blind man. Better you know where to begin your search."

"I'm listening."

"While waiting for you to arrive, I have already sent a friend to gather the information."

I was beginning to think he sent an informer to get the information for me or something. But when I heard him say 'she' I was thinking he has a lover and that he's using her to gather the information. But he reassured and told me that she seems, 'different' and not really from this 'time'.

I don't know what he means by that and nor do I care but I left anyway, going to find his missing…'friend'.

* * *

After I found all the information I needed, I ran into a group of city guards on accident. And here Malik told me to be careful of them. I was trying to lose them again, and like the first time it seems like déjà vu. I don't know how long I've been running but soon, I ran right smack dap into someone and fell over. When looking up, I noticed it was the same man from the first time I arrived here.

Again, I watched him take out the city guards before turning his attention to me, I quickly looked away I don't want to look at him.

I slowly stood up.

"Are you the one Malik sent to gather the information that _I_ was supposed to gather?"

I didn't say a thing instead I nodded my head lightly I didn't answer him further even when he demanded me for the information, I tried to hide the pain that I kept feeling in my face from the guards slapping me. When I ran into the city guards, like the Templar at the church, they grabbed me by my hair. Which results me having a headache from my hair being grabbed too much.

"Well? I don't have patient's woman. Either give me the information or I'll force it out of you."

I then looked at him horrified that he would even _hurt_ me just for some simple stupid information. After everything that's happened to me lately and from keeping it all bubbled up was all too much for me, and I ended up breaking down.

"Go ahead! Hurt me, do whatever in the hell you want! Just to get your damn information out of me! RAPE me for all I care, besides if it wasn't for _you_ telling me to stay at the damn church! If it wasn't for you telling me that, I would have been fine if it wasn't for you!" I cried out.

And from there, I just fell to my knees crying, I couldn't take the pain anymore, now I seriously want to go home. I want Bentio, if he need or found out about this he wouldn't let anyone get away with it. I mostly want Grandma I want to be in her arms crying my eyes out and let out all my pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ugh. I think my laptop has a virus. Did a full system scan by, windows defender which came up and said, computer is a-okay. No infected files, so I'm doing a custom scan and doing a full system scan by something else, and I can't get Norton 360 to turn on OR open up.**

** I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**kara reader**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**SerenityMoonlight**

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC along with Malik.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and the books and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

For some reason, when she told me that she was raped I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I don't know why either. I don't even know her. My heart was telling me to go over to her and comfort her, while my mind was telling me otherwise.

"Not my problem."

She looked at me with a horrified expression.

"Not your problem? It IS your problem! YOU told me to stay at the damn church!"

Raising your voice will bring unwanted attention is what I wanted to say to her, but a part of me was keeping me from actually opening my mouth and saying so.

I sighed, "Look just give me the information I need and I'll take you back to Bureau."

She looked down at the ground where her knees where thinking it over. When she didn't answer me, I hesitated, "Malik…is worried…about you."

Her blue eyes looked up at me for a moment then looked back down. I'm losing my patients.

"Either give me the information or I will force it out of you."

"Stop it! Stop with the threats! If you want the damn information that bad then, I'll give it to you!"

* * *

I'm so sick of him threating me so if it'll shut his damn mouth up, then I'll give him the fucking information I have on this Talal, man.

After giving him the information, he seemed too nodded and turn to leave, I just sat there I knew he would do that. Just like the first time I arrived. I looked back down at the ground confused and scared, mostly scared because of this man.

"You want me to explain to Malik you were killed? And let him kill me?"

I quickly glanced up at him to see that he hasn't moved from his spot. I sighed myself this time and began to stand up. How am I going to explain to Malik that I accidently ran into some guards?

_It's best to tell the truth Melody._

I remember mom telling me that. When I was a child, I tried to blame Benito about my bike being wrecked but, she saw right through the lie.

I guess it would best to tell him the truth.

* * *

When we arrived at the Bureau, Malik was looking over some books, "I take it you didn't find her then. I knew it."

"A-actually…he did…find me…"

His head shot up when he saw my face was red from a lot of crying I've been doing he began worried.

"What happened?"

When I didn't answer instead I bursted into tears crying all over again, he started accusing Altaïr of harming me, but I tried to reassure him and tell him that he didn't touch me at all. I didn't want to tell Malik that Altaïr threatened me because then he would probably raise all sorts of hell on him. When Malik asked me what happened and why I took so long, I explained everything to him.

He sighed and ran his right hand through his hair and told me that he warned me about the city guards but told me to go back into the entrance that he'll deal with what little cuts and bruises I had in a bit. Nodding lightly I left the room going back into the entrance and walked over to the left where there were some pillows and blankets on the floor I sat down and waited.

* * *

After she left I turned to Malik and walked over to the desk.

"Malik."

He turned to look at me, "Come to waste more of my time?"

"I've found Talal. I'm ready to begin my mission."

He left the desk for a moment and started to gather herbs and other items for that woman. "That is for me to decide."

I sighed and remember the information the woman just told me, "...very well! Here's what I know: he traffics in human lives, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a warehouse located inside the Barbican north of here. As we speak he prepares a caravan for travel. I'll strike while he's inspecting his stock. If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge."

Walking back over to the desk I saw his lip curled, "Little challenge?! Listen to you! Such arrogance."

Silently, I rebuked myself. He was right. I thought of the orator in Damas who I had misjudged, who had almost bested me.

"Are we finished?" I asked, showing none of my thoughts to Malik. "Are you satisfied with what I've learned?"

"No," He placed a feather on the desk. "but it will have to do."

"Rest, prepare, cry in the corner... do whatever it is you do before a mission. But make sure you do it quietly."

I nodded. I looked at where Malik's sleeve material hung loose and was about to say something before realizing that nothing I could say would atone for my failure. I had cost Malik too much to ever hope for forgiveness from him.

I reached out and took the feather and placed it in my pouch and walked out of the room and over to the fountain on my right and sat down, but not before removing my weapons.

* * *

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Altaïr removing his weapons, and I watched as he lifted his arm up and lowered his hood. I blushed and looked away quickly.

_He's very handsome._

Tanned skin, a crescent shaped scar over the right side of his lips, hazel eyes, and light brown hair. I shook my head to remove the image from my mind. At the same time Malik came in and sat beside me and started to treat any cuts I had gotten from the city guards.

* * *

By morning I left my mind was mostly on the woman I heard Malik call, Melody. Overnight, she was crying in her sleep calling out to someone named Benito. A lover perhaps? Something made me go over to her and calm her down, I'm not sure what it was or why I did it.

Shortly afterward, I was stealing into the warehouse where the shipment was being prepared, looking around myself and not liking what I found.

There were no guards. No acolytes.

I took two steps forward, then stopped. No. What was I thinking? Everything about the warehouse was wrong somehow, and I was about to spin and leave when suddenly the door slammed and there was the unmistakable sound of a bolt slamming home.

I cursed. Drew my sword.

I crept forward, my senses gradually adjusting to the gloom, the damp and the smell of the torches, plus…

Something else. A livestock smell that I thought more human than animal.

Meager flames from the torches threw light on walls that ran dark, slick and from somewhere came a _drip-drip _of water. And the next sound I heard was a low moaning.

Eyes slowly adjusting, I edge forward, seeing crates, barrels and then…a cage. I moved closer to peer inside, almost recoiling at the sight. Sitting in it was a man. A pathetic, shivering man who sat with his legs pulled to his chest and regarded me with plaintive, watery eyes. He raised one trembling hand toward me.

"Help me," he said.

Then from behind, I heard another sound and wheeled around to see a second man. This one was hanging from the wall, his wrists and ankles shackled. His head lolled on his chest, dirty hair hung over his face, but his lips appeared to be moving as though in prayer.

I moved toward him. Then hearing another voice from by my feet, I looked down to see an iron grill inset into the flagstones of the warehouse floor. Peering from it was the frightened face of yet another slave, his bony fingers reaching through the bars, appealing to me. Beyond him in the pit, I saw more dark forms, heard slithering and more voices, and from a moment it was as though the room was filled with the pleading of those imprisoned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, I got my RAM for my desktop but some reason it's still slow...I guess because it's so old...wonder if there's a computer heaven...I'm suppose to have two 512MB's which adds up to 1024 but when I look at System Properties it shows 1.00GB of RAM. **

** I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**FallingStar12  
Lord of the 13 hells**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**looooooove it **

**This is my first time doing Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad so; forgive me if he's OOC along with Malik.**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the Characters; I only own the copies of the games and the books and all of the OC's.**

**Be Gentle alright?**

* * *

"Help me, help me."

An insistent, beseeching sound that made me want to cover my ears. Until, suddenly, there came a louder voice.

"You should not have come here, Assassin."

_Talal, surely?_

I swung in the direction of the noise, seeing the shadows shift in a balcony above me. Bowmen? I tensed, crouching, offering the smallest target possible, my sword ready.

But if Talal wanted me dead, then I would be dead by now. I'd walked straight into the slave trader's trap – the mistake a fool, of a novice – but it had not yet been fully sprung.

"But you are not the kind to listen," mocked Talal, "lets you compromise your Brotherhood."

I crept forward, still trying to locate Talal. He was speaking from above, that much is certain. But where?

"Did you think I'd remain ignorant of your presence?" continued the disembodied voice with a chuckle. "You were known to me the moment you entered this city; such is my reach."

From below I heard sobbing and glanced down to see more bars, more dirty, tear-streaked faces staring at me from the gloom.

"_Help me…Save me…_"

Another vision came to me, it's that woman, I heard Malik call Melody. She appears a bit older, she appears to be standing in front of a window looking out, I hear her talking saying she's scared to tell anything about these 'visions' she says she keeps having, scared that someone will take her away and lock her up saying she's crazy. She then glanced at me with tears falling down her face.

"Help me. Help me."

I came back to my senses after shaking my head clear.

"So there are slaves here," I called, "but where are the slavers?"

Talal ignored the question.

"Behold my work in all its glory," he announced, and more lights flared on, illuminating frightened and beseeching faces.

Ahead of me, a second gate slid open, admitting me to another room. I climbed a set of steps and walked into a large space with a gallery running along all sides above me. There I saw shadowy figures and adjusted the grip on my sword.

"What now, slaver?" I called.

Talal was trying to frighten me. There were things that frightened me, it was true. But nothing the slave master was capable of, that much I know.

"Do not call me that," cried Talal. "I only wish to help them. As I myself was helped."

I could still hear the low moans of the slaves from the outer chamber. I doubted whether they'd consider it help. "You do no kindness imprisoning them like this," I called into the darkness.

Still Talal remained hidden. "Imprisoning them? I keep them safe, preparing them for the journey that lies ahead."

"What journey?" I scoffed. "It is a life of servitude."

"You know nothing. It was folly to even bring you here. To think that you might see and understand."

"I understand well enough. You lack the courage to face me, choosing to hide amongst the shadows. Enough talk. Show yourself."

"Ah…So you want to see the man who called you here?"

I could hear movement in the gallery.

"You did not call me here," I shouted. "I came on my own."

"Did you?" Talal jeered. "Who unbarred the door? Cleared the path? Did you raise your blade against a single man of mine, hmm? No. All this I did for you."

Something moved in the ceiling above the gallery, throwing a patch of light on the stone floor."

"Step into the light, then," called Talal from above, "and I will grant you one final favor."

Again, I told myself that if they wanted me dead they would have filled me with arrows by now, and I stepped into the light. As I did so, masked me appeared from the shadows of the gallery, jumping down and noiselessly surrounding me. They regarded me with dispassionate eyes, swords hanging by their sides, their chests rising and falling.

I swallowed. There were six of them. "Little challenge" they were not.

Then there came footsteps from above and I looked to the gallery where Talal had moved out of the half-light and now stood looking down at me. He wore a striped tunic and thick belt. Over his shoulder was a bow.

"Now I stand before you," he said, spreading his hands, smiling as though warmly welcoming a guest to his household. "What is it you desire?"

"Come down here." I indicated with my sword. "Let us settle this with honor."

"Why must it always come to violence?" replied Talal, sounding almost disappointed in me, before adding, "It seems I cannot help you, Assassin, for you do not wish to help yourself. And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice: You must die."

He waved to his men.

Who lifted their swords.

And attacked.

I grunted and found myself fending off two guards at once, pushing them back then straightaway turning his attention to a third. The others waited their turn; the strategy, I quickly realized, was to come at me two at a time.

I could handle that. And I grabbed one of them, pleased to see the man's eyes widen in shock above his mask, then threw him backward into a fifth man, the pair of them smashing into a scaffold that disintegrated around them, pressing home the advantage and stabbing with my swordpoint, hearing a scream and death rattle from the man sprawled on the stone.

His assailants reassembled, glancing at one another as they slowly circled me. I turned with them, sword held out, smiling, almost enjoying myself now. I could see it in their faces. Six of them, trained, masked killers, against a lone Assassin. They had thought me an easy prey. One skirmish later and they weren't quite so certain.

I chose one. An old trick when facing multiple opponents taught to me by Al Mualim.

"_Choose one of your opponents…"_

I very deliberately fixed my gaze on a guard directly in front of me.

"_Don't ignore the others but hone in on one of them. Make him your target. Let him know he's your target."_

I smiled. The killer whimpered.

"_Then finish him._"

Like a snake I struck, coming at the killer, who was too slow to react – who stared down at my blade as it thrust into his chest, then groaned as he sank to his knees. With a tearing of meat, I withdrew my sword then turned my attention to the next man.

"_Choose one of your opponents…"_

The killer looked terrified, not like a killer at all now, as his sword began trembling. He shouted something in a dialect I didn't understand then came forward messily, hoping to bring the battle to me, who sidestepped, slashed at the man's stomach, and was gratified to see glistening insides spill from the wound. From above came Talal's voice, cajoling his men to attack even as another of them fell, and now all three remaining guards attacked at once. Masks or not, they didn't look so intimidating now. They looked like what they were: frightened men about to die.

I took another of them down, blood fountaining from a slashed neck. A fifth fell as I kicked him to the floor then ruthlessly delivered the killing blow. The sixth turned and ran, hoping to find shelter in the gallery. But I sheathed my sword, palmed a pair of throwing knives which span, glittering, thunking – _one, two – _into the escaping man's back so that he fell from the ladder. Escaping no more.

I heard running footsteps from above. Talal making his escape. Bending to retrieve my knives, I took the ladder myself, reaching the second level just in time to see Talal scramble up a second set of steps to the roof.

I went after him, arriving through a hatch in the top of the warehouse and only just jerking my head back in time as an arrow smacked, quivering, into the wood beside me. I saw the bowman on a far rooftop, already fitting a second shaft, and pulled myself from the hatch, rolling forward on the rooftop and tossing two knives, still wet with blood of their previous victim.

The archer screamed and fell, one knife protruding from his neck, the other in his chest. Farther away, I saw Talal darting across a bridge between housing, then jumping to a scaffold and shimmying down into the street. There he turned and craned his neck to see me already following him. He set off at a run.

I was already gaining. I was quick; unlike Talal, I wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. And because I wasn't doing that I wasn't barreling into unsuspecting pedestrians as Talal was: Women who screeched and reprimanded him, me who swore and shoved him back.

All this slowed his progress through the streets and markets, so that soon Talal had squandered his lead, and when he turned his head, I could see the whites of his eyes.

"Flee now," Talal screamed over his shoulder, "while you still can. My guards will be here soon."

I chuckled and kept running.

"Give up this chase and I'll let you live," screeched Talal. I said nothing in reply but kept up my pursuit. Nimbly, he weaved through the crowds, hurdling the goods that Talal pulled behind himself to try and slow his pursuer. I was gaining on Talal now, the chase nearly complete.


End file.
